


no thanks

by daisyrachel



Series: dctv femslash week 2k17 [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, This is so bad I'm sorry, minor flashvibe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 20:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12239757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisyrachel/pseuds/daisyrachel
Summary: alternately titled: four times iris didn't do sports (and the one time she did)





	no thanks

**Author's Note:**

> this is such literal shit i'm so sorry i lost track of time and didn't realize the week was starting so i'm gonna have to... skip a few days to make sure everything else is quality but after this i swear it'll be good. (this was written for dctvfemslashweek2k17!)

**1.**

 

Iris was late. That was the only thing she could think about as she was running down the stairs. “Barry!” she yelled out, “Are you ready? We have to go now! And I mean now! Barry where are—“ she ran into the dining room to find Barry and her dad, sitting down and eating breakfast together. “You?” she finished halfheartedly, a little confused.

 

“We knew the only way you were gonna get out of bed was if you thought you were late,” said Barry, smirking around a piece of bacon, “so we set all your clocks forward.”

 

“Sorry, sweetheart,” said her dad, handing her a plate, “but we wanted you to be on time for your first day of sophomore year.”

 

She took a moment’s pause before sighing and sitting down. “You know what,” she said, “I’m not even mad.” She then began to shovel food into her mouth, because it was still morning and she was still hungry.

 

Barry took a break from eating to tap her on the shoulder. “So, are you coming to tryouts today?” Iris choked on her bagel. “Iris, you okay?”

 

She swallowed and took a gulp of water. “Football tryouts? You’re still doing that?”

 

Barry rolled his eyes. “Well, _duh_ ,” he said, laughing, “how else would I make the team? So do you want to come watch?”

 

Iris looked at her dad nervously. “Um, Bar, I think I’ll pass,” she said, “I just know I’m going to be tired and I’m going to have to get all my stuff for the rest of the year organized. Do you mind?”

 

Barry swallowed the piece of pancake he had been chewing on. “No problem!” he said cheerfully.

 

A few hours later saw her back from a successful day at school, sitting on the couch and color-coding her schedule. She heard the door open and yelled “Hello?” only to turn around and see Barry storming in. He fixed her with a glare, and then stomped up the stairs.

 

She opened her mouth to call after him until her dad gave her a pointed look. “Don’t,” he warned, before following Barry up the stairs. She sighed and returned to her organizing.

 

**2.**

“Iris, do you want to come to the game?” Iris looked up from her homework and sighed when she saw Ryan in the doorway. He was rushing Kappa Phi, and would not shut up about all the fraternity parties he was going to get into this year.

 

“What game?” Iris looked at Barry who was sitting next to her, trying to signal to him that this was _not_ the guy he wanted to go to his first college sports game with.

 

Ryan eyed Barry oddly, as if he hadn’t noticed him before. “Basketball,” he said, “but you’re not invited. Only lady kissin’ ladies can come.”

 

Iris’ head snapped up. “Excuse me?”

 

He smirked, leaning against the doorjamb and crossing his arms. “You heard me. I know you kiss girls, it’s fine, pretty hot actually.”

 

She scoffed. “My sexuality is _none_ of your business thank you very much.”

 

“Nah, that’s why we’re inviting you. Don’t all lesbians love sports or somethin’?”

 

Barry started laughing next to her before she swatted him, a clear signal to stop. “What makes you think I’m lesbian?”

 

“Well you don’t like guys,” said Ryan, “or else you would’ve been all over _this_ by now,” he said, gesturing to himself.

 

“For your information,” she responded, smiling cruelly, “I do like guys. I just don’t like you.”

 

Ryan made a sour face and turned around. “Whatever,” he said walking out of the room. She was going to let the situation slide until she heard the slur included in his parting message. She sprang to her feet. But Barry, with his infinite speed, had gotten there faster than her, and had grabbed Ryan by the collar, and was winding his arm back.

 

“She’s bisexual,” said Barry, before punching Ryan, letting him fall to the floor. “Don’t mislabel her.”

 

**3.**

Iris groaned. Her article wasn’t gelling and the deadline for tomorrow’s paper was in three hours. She needed a break, a distraction, something to take her mind off the article for a little bit. She was brought out of her thoughts by three short raps on her desk, and she looked up to see Linda Park. Exactly the distraction she needed. “Hey Linda!”

 

“Hey,” said Linda, a nervous smile on her face, “I have two tickets for the Cosmos game tomorrow night. They’re supposed to pulverize Star City; those boys can’t kick a ball to save their lives. Wanna come with?”

 

Iris groaned inwardly. She’d had a really fun time with Linda the other night, but there was no way she could go to a soccer game on a date. “Oh, I’m sorry, I probably shouldn’t,” she said, “maybe we could reschedule for some other time?”

 

Linda’s grin faltered, but it was quickly back in place. “Okay, no problem!”

 

Linda turned around and _fuck_ , Iris really liked this girl, she wasn’t about to let her walk away like that. “I hate sports!” she called out, causing Linda to stop and turn around.

 

Linda cocked her head in confusion. “What?”

 

Iris groaned. “I just, don’t really like sports,” she said, “and I didn’t want to go to a game with you because I know you really like sports, clearly, and I can pretend to understand things while talking over dinner but in a real life situation I have no chance in hell of knowing what’s going on and I _really_ like you and I’m a rambling mess, but I just don’t like sports?” Iris buried her head in her hands. This wasn’t going to end well for her.

 

“Oh, thank god.” Iris lifted her head up and looked up at Linda with a raised eyebrow. “Oh not like that. I mean, I just had a really fun time last night and I wanted to make sure I wasn’t reading this whole situation the wrong way—“

 

“I had a fun time last night too,” said Iris, rather slowly, “and I really do want to hang out again. Soon, just, maybe not at a sports game?”

 

Linda sighed and relaxed her shoulders. “Okay,” she said, playful grin returning in full, “I can do that.”

 

**4.**

 

“Hey, babe.” Iris puts down her works and leans up to kiss Linda. “So I was wondering—“

 

Iris laughs. “Really? That hasn’t always worked out for you so well in the past.”

 

Linda swatted at her. “No, really. I have these tickets to the baseball game tonight. And I was thinking…”

 

Iris sighed. “I’m sorry Linda, I just _really_ can’t do baseball.”

 

Linda looked confused for a second before back up. “Oh, no!” she said laughing. “I know you’re not a sports person. I was just wondering if it was okay for me to take Taylor?”

 

Iris smiled. “Babe, you don’t have to ask to take other people to sports games.”

 

Linda tapped her foot a little, her eyes darting away from Iris. “Yeah, I know, but I also know that not as many people are as close with their exes as I am with Taylor, and—“

 

Iris cut her off by kissing her. “Hey,” she said, “it’s your life. And I trust you. Have a great time babe.”

 

**\+ 1**

 

Cisco was going to rue the day he ever challenged Iris and Linda to double tennis, and Iris was going to make sure of it.

 

It had started with a simple “my boyfriend is better at sports than your girlfriend!” which made Iris laugh because Barry? Really? And it had quickly devolved into setting up a time to see which couple was really more athletic.

 

Linda took her aside before the beginning of the game. “Hey,” she said, “I want you to know that no matter what Cisco says, there’s no pressure. Don’t be too hard on yourself.”

 

Iris scoffed. “We’re going to win, Linda.”

 

Cisco’s was first serve, and Iris slammed the racket against the ball, bouncing one more time on the boy’s half of the court and then out. Barry looked at Cisco. “I told you not to choose tennis!”

 

Linda looked at Iris with a shocked expression, and she shrugged. “I took tennis lessons for a few years,” she said, “I can do some sports, I _choose_ not to.”

 

Iris grinned and got ready for the next ball.

 

Time after time Linda and Iris were putting the ball on the other side of the net, leaving the boys no room for error. The game was over in no more than half an hour, and Linda was looking at Iris… oddly.

 

“Everything okay, babe?”

 

Linda moved faster than Barry to lean in and kiss Iris. Pulling back after just a few moments, they were already panting. “That was… so hot.”

 

Iris winked. “Never let it be said that I’m not a _fierce_ competitor. But I can think of some other physical I’d rather be doing so… home?”

 

Linda nodded, breaking into a run to get to the parking lot. Iris began to chase after her, leaving Barry and Cisco still laughing behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for sifting through this actual garbage, leave a comment or kudos to show me you care! holla at me on tumblr : jewishraypalmer.tumblr.com


End file.
